Demigods at Hogwarts
by PotatoFandoms588
Summary: The God and the Wizarding world have became Allies! Dumbledore invited the Demigods to come to Hogwarts. Will they become friends or foes? Read to find out! Percabeth all the way!


Percy was lying on the Camp Beach, thinking about some stuff after the Giant War. The Camp lost so many half-bloods that there was only about 50 left. Luckily, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter merged and created Camp Demigod. The Camp weren't really merged but created portals. The Romans used Camp Half Blood's forests for Roman War Games, the Greeks enrolled in the Roman's college and had better education. Especially the Athena kids. Octavian was a huge change. He was now a true warrior of both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood. He led his armies to victory when monsters attacked the camps (possibly revenge). Octavian was now a strong, brave, loyal and trusted to both the camps and the gods. Octavian also asked Rachel Elizabeth Dare out. And of course, she accepted. Both the camps were at peace and didn't expect any Big Prophecies anythime soon.

"Perseus Jackson." Someone hissed from behind Percy. With his battle reflexes, he grabbed riptide from his pocket, uncapped it and it turned into a celestial bronze sword and also grabbed his attacker's neck. He then realized it was his cousin, Nico di Angelo son of Hades.

"Whoa, dude. I don't want to go back to my father anytime soon." Nico said pointing to Percy's sharp sword. Percy let go and capped riptide.

"You almost let me kill you Nikki." Nico glared and punched Percy.

"Don't call me that Perseus!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "So what do you want?" Nico cleared his throat and pretended to hold a scroll.

"His horsiness Chiron, asks for Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, to meet him in the Big House." Percy groaned.

"What does he want now? I'm not doing any quests anytime soon."

Nico smirked, "He says its something...Magical."

Percy perked up and looked at him. "Magical eh? Is Wise Girl there?" Nico groaned.

"Just go dude." Percy chuckled and raced up to the big house.

As Percy got there, he saw the seven of the prophecy, the Stoll brothers, Clarrise, Katie and 6 other people he didn't recognize sitting on some wooden chairs "Good evening, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said with a smirk.

Percy returned the smirk. "Good evening to you too Wise Girl." and gave her a peck on the cheeks.

Piper cooed.

"Eek! Percabeth Fluff! You two are SO adorable!" Both Percy and Annabeth blushed a scarlet red.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Sit down Percy." Percy nodded and bowed.

"Yes your horsiness." and sat down. Leo, Nico and the Stoll brothers snickered.

Chiron rolled his eyes and started his announcment. "The gods requested an alliance with some.. Different people. My old friend Albus Dumbledore-"

Leo Valdez turned to Nico. "Yeah, I bet he really is old." Nico snickered.

"-happily accepted the alliance and wants us to visit them." Annabeth raised her hands.

"Sir, who are these people?"

Chiron paused. "Wizards."

**Cliffhanger!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone gasped and started whispering amongst each other. "B-but sir. I thought that the only magical people around are children of Hecate and Hecate herself." A girl asked.

Chiron smiled. "Not quite Sky."

"Good! More people to beat up!" A girl with raven-black hair, with a red streak and bloody red eyes cheered. Clarisse cheered with her.

Chiron sighed. "We're going there to make friends, Skylar. Not beating them up." Skylar pouted along with Clarisse.

"They also just finished a war too. They won against Lord Voldemort." There was silence, then every started cracking up.

"Wh-what kind of name is Vo-Voldemort?!"

"Moldywart?"

Chiron raised his hands, "Now now. We will all be going there tomorrow. Half the camp will come while some Romans will also be coming. Octavian will be staying here to take care of the camp because I'll be going with you. Remember, bring some clothing, weapons also nectar and ambrosia."

Chiron looked at Leo. "Leo, Cabin 9 will be building some cabins for us. Annabeth, Cabin 6 will be designing the cabins. There will be 5 cabins. 4 god cabins per cabin." That seemed confusing to Percy but it made sense to Annabeth.

"We'll prepare." She said. "Come on guys!"

Just as we got up and about to running to our cabins, Chiron stopped us.

"Just wait. Tomorrow, Lady Hecate has agreed to bless you all with magic. She will also grant 8 of you to be animaguses. She will also give you a wand."

Everyone looked at eachother and nodded to Chiron. "Off you go now children, you all will be waking up early tomorrow!"

Percy ran back to Cabin 3 and packed the essentials he needed like armour, his shield, Nectar and Ambrosia, clothes and a picture of his mom. Percy smiled as he stared at the photo. Percy snapped out of his thoughts and put the photo in his backpack. He checked the time and saw that it was 9:30. He smiled and lied down on his bed till he fell into a dreamless night.


End file.
